Lily, James: Drabbles
by boundtotomorrow
Summary: Series of Lily Evans and James Potter drabbles. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

II.

_Theme: Water._

There are times where Lily wonders sometimes why on earth she ever thought it would be a good idea to marry James Potter. Times when he said things like 'Oh Merlin' in front of Muggles or when she is reminded once again of how badly he snores and moves in his sleep were prime examples of these instances of questioning. He was too cuddly and too grabby; he'd constantly want to hold her hand or have an arm around her waist and he would never let her just read. No really: never. She'd sit down as quietly as she could so she could have some peace and James would come bounding in.

"Lily!" he'd say. "There you are!"

And then he'd throw his legs in her lap or pick her up in a bridal style and lead her away so she was forced to spend time with him, like a possessive owner with a reluctant pet. It's not that she didn't love him, but more that she didn't like him sometimes; or that he didn't understand certain things.

"Lily, love," he whispers softly to her when they're in bed and she's reading before falling asleep, "I do believe you're misusing this bed at this moment in time."

James, with his devilish grin could make her dazedly allow him to close her book and put it down. Bam, he would kiss her slowly and she would not even remember the title of the novel she was reading. Thanks to James, she had left countless books unfinished because by the time she picked them up again she couldn't remember where she was or what it was about. She always put the book down with a sigh and went to start another, with the intention of perhaps going back to the book later.

But something that irks her to no end is how much of a _man _he is; this is shown by his complete disregard for organisation and the fact that he was living with a woman now. James left the toilet seat up, thought it better to le the dishes soak til morning rather than get them over done with and used a wet spoon in the sugar pot.

For some reason that morning she wakes up especially bitter and as she goes downstairs to get her cup of tea, she sees the sugar clumped together in its pot and throws down her spoon in frustration and marches upstairs. She viciously raps on the door.

"James! Come out here right –"

"What? What's going on?" The door is swung over. Lily just stands there.

"Nothing," she says and walks away. As she does, the image in her mind is James with a towel wrapped around his waist, the water so hot that it made his cheeks flushed and the tips of his ears red; she smiles as she sees the worried look in his eyes and how he was squinting because he did not have his glasses; most of all she remembers the blood rushing to her face as her eyes went to his glossy dark hair and fell upon his bare, perfectly chiseled chest. All the factors add up in her mind and she thinks to herself,

'Oh yes, that's why.'


	2. Chapter 2

James knew that in every respect, his life had been pretty easy; he had his three best friends, grades that got him by, popularity to die for and could have any girl he wanted with a snap of his fingers. Therefore, it was only natural that at some point in his life, resistance of some sort would have to be met; such resistance took form in one Lily Evans.

He'd spotted her before they actually spoke and found her pretty enough; her hair made her stand out but he didn't think particularly much of it at first because she honestly wasn't that striking from afar and he was far too excited about being in a new school to notice _giiirls _anyway; he doubted he even blossomed into a womanizer until third year. At that point, amongst girls unbuttoning their shirts and hitching up their skirts, Lily Evans, with her uniform being worn appropriately, stuck out like a sore thumb.

Now, James was lazy and selfish enough to be perfectly happy with his unfairly easy life and could have carried on living in such a way until he died. Lily Evans seemed to have other plans for him.

He approached her for the first time with complete ease; he plastered on his winning smile and leaned down next to her ear. He whispered the first line of the page to her, and her head snapped up. Startled, she turned to him and as this made their faces very close, she cringed away from him.

"Can I help you?" she said, her nose crinkled in disgust and her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"What's your name?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Why?"

"I might leave you alone if you tell me."

There was a silence as she contemplated his offer, wondering if it was worth it and he could see the clogs working in her mind as she answered, "Lily."

"Lily..." he trailed off to let her finish his question.

Lily sighed. "Evans. Now go away please."

"Lily Evans," he let the name roll around his tongue and sat down beside her. Lily shuffled away from him and furiously tried to get back to reading her book. "Li-ly Eh-vans."

"Yes." Her voice was sharp. "Now please leave me alone."

"I'll leave if you let me ask you a question."

"I thought you said you would leave me alone if I told you my name. My name is Lily Evans." He was too busy staring at her mouth and was barely paying attention; he watched her perfect little pair of pink, luscious lips open again and she said, "Now piss off."

James leaned away in surprise. "What?"

Lily Evans stared challengingly at him, seeming surprised too; but she seemed in shock at the fact that he was still there, still alive, still breathing. "You heard me Potter."

"So..." He frowned, not understanding with was going on. "You don't want to go out with me?"

Lily Evans laughed incredulously. "_Christ _no." She shut her book and began to gather her things.

"Are... are you sure?"

"Positive," she replied and sauntered off. James watched her walk away, her fiery red hair flowing in the wind behind her, asking himself what 'Christ' meant.

That was the first time James didn't get what he wanted, and he didn't like it one bit.


End file.
